Pact with the Devil
by itachiisaweasel
Summary: It was his dream to have everything. It was her goal to get revenge. Together, an academically challenged boy and a vengeful ghost will help each other while still keeping their deepest, darkest secrets. After all, if you make a deal with the devil, everything comes with a price, there will always be a sacrifice. You just have to wait for it. AU. Rated M for swearing


I do not own Naruto. Oh! and please excuse Sasuke's OOCness :))

* * *

Chapter 1

_ The deal_

It was pitch black, and Uchiha Sasuke knew that it was this same nightmare that has been haunting him for years; but sadly, he cannot escape this dream until it's all over. He never did.

_*Rip*_

_"Where am I? Why is it dark?"_

_*Rip*_

_"NO!" a girl screamed, pleading her captors, but it fell on deaf ears as the sound of ripping fabric continued in the darkness._

_"STOP IT! PLEASE!" the girl desperately begged her captors. Again, nobody seemed to notice her pleas and they continued with their filthy ministrations. The girl sobbed as the dark abyss was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh followed strangled moans and masculine grunts. _

Sasuke shut his eyes in concentration in an attempt to tone down the horrible sounds. He dreamt of this darkness for over a year now but everytime it happens, he can't help but cringe. He stills in his position. He knew that the nightmare is about to end as he heard the exhausted cries and pleas of mercy of the girl, and he knew that the worst part of this dream is about to come.

_Like a screaming banshee, she cursed all the people in the dark. "DAMN YOU ALL! I''M GOING TO CRUSH YOU ALL! I WILL DRAG YOU ALL TO HELL!" she inhaled deeply as she made her final curse to the monsters who raped her " YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" _

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his screaming neighbour, Kiba. Kiba is his out-of-school neighbour who thinks that it's his duty in the town to scream the town awake with his metal music early in the morning. Sasuke wanted to reprimand him, but he knows that the metal boy will have a comeback that will burn him like a bottle of acid poured at his face. He once tried to shut him up, by calling him a drop-out who never learned manners in school. Instead of being insulted, Marvin laughed and retaliated with " At least I'm not wasting my parent's fucking money bt being so fucking dumb! I learned a thing or two in middle school, but you will never learn anything! Dumbass!" After that, no matter how it irritated him, he never messed with Kiba. After all, what he said back then was true. He is indeed, dumb. He loves to study, but the courses do not feel the same with him. He tried hard, and failed. Miserably.

He got up from his bed and prepared for school. His digital clock read 5:00 AM. Too early to wake up for school since it's just a ten minute walk from his apartment. Classes start at 7:00 but he comes to the classroom as early as 6:00. He uses his 1 hour of free time by attempting to understand today's lessons.

* * *

Even though it's still early, the class is currently in chaos. Students ran around the room, looking for someone who had the Calculus homework done the night before class. Some were just loitering around in groups, and Sasuke just sat on the empty seat at the front of the board. His biggest mistake of the day. The door banged open as it hit the wall like a Loki slammed by Hulk on the floor like some shrimp ready to be battered for tempura. A beautiful teen, no older than sixteen, appeared on the doorway. She looked around the classroom in disgust, but her gaze remained on Joshua, and glared. She approached Joshua's current table like a queen that owned the fucking place, and slammed her bag on the table, startling the poor boy.

"Sasuke" she hissed.

"Wo-wo-wely?"

"It's RO-wely. You little shit. Though I don't expect you to be able to say it with your little speech problem and all." She twirled her hair in boredom.

"W-what do you w-want?" He inquired, fear evident in his voice.

She grinned.

"Oh, honey!" she said cheerily " You're just in my precious spot, infecting my seat with your dumbness! It's not a big problem at all! " she coated with sugar.

"W-weally?" he asked, and unknowingly dug his own grave.

Rowely laughed. HARD. and glared at the Uchiha. "NO. Now go find your own place." She said, pointing towards the back part of the classroom. Sasuke quivered in fear and began to pick up his things. "NOW!" She screamed, and was about to push him when Ms. Yuuhi arrived. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and went to their proper places. The lesson proper began but nobody seemed to care about the lesson. The class is composed of the top scorers of the high school entrance exam. Today's lesson was too easy for them. Except for Sasuke. He was having a hard time in understanding integration. And just his luck, Ms Kurenai wrote an insane function on the board and called his name.

" Sasuke, I hope you can solve this."

It has been a while. NO. Five minutes have passed and all the poor Uchiha ever wrote on the board was the long S indicating the integral sign. Rowely snickered in the background ;muttering about dumb people miraculously getting into their class. Sasuke heard it and clenched the white board marker. He was about to say something to Rowely when the bell rang signifying the end of the class. The students stood up, heading to the cafeteria for a half an hour break. The students were all gone when Ms. Yuuhi approached Sasuke who is still staring at the white board.

" Sasuke-san, I know you can do this. I hope to see your answer to this problem tomorrow." She picked up her files and left the classroom.

Still staring at the board, Sasuke attempted to solve the problem. Like as always, his attempts were futile. He was beginning to get mad at himself for being dumb that he punched the board. Some parts of his solution were erased and he banged his head on the whiteboard. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"How dumb" a voice said

Thinking it was Rowely picking at him again, he prepared an insult but stopped when he turned to look at her. His eyes went wide and he stared at the speaker in horror. Her skin is so pale it looked long pink hair was dishiveled, wet, and covered in mud and what appears to be blood. The girl's eyes were heavily rimmed with black rings, her wrists and neck were wrapped with a line of bloody wounds that looked like they were stabbed repeatedly by sharp nails. Her clothes, the uniform that the girls in this school wore, were tattered and bloody on the abdomen part. Her right sleeve was torn off, exposing her shoulder.

"Sa-sa-sakuwa?"

The woman lifted a side of her impossibly pale lips. Sasuke turned to the door and broke for a run. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't bulge; it was as if the door was locked from the outside since there is no way to lock it from inside.

"HELP! HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

"No one will hear you. It's the last room of the left wing of this building. Beside rooms of empty computer laboratories." She said absent mindedly while looking at the problem on the board with boredom.

Joshua gave up on the door and decided to face Sakura. " Why awe you hewe? You'we dead alweady! You wewe waped!" Sasuke pointed his shaky finger at her, fear evident in his every being.

"Raped? " She shifted her gaze from the problem and now to the raven haired boy, eyes now showing interest.

"How did you know I was raped?

"I-I taw them!"

" You saw them? she taunted

"Y-yet! I-i-i wanted to help you! But I wat to weak I got afraid! "

"You saw all of them?"

"Y-yet!"

"Then help me get my revenge" She deadpanned and looked at him straight in the eye. It disturbed Sasuke how one of her pupils were positioned upwards, then the other was facing down. But when she spoke, it became normal and she stared right at him.

" H-hhow? I don't want to kill people!" He refused to be a part of her plan. It's not normal to go around killing people. It is also obviously abnormal to discuss a murder plan with a person who has been long dead.

"You just have to help me. Tell me who they are."

"Wh- why chould I?"

Sakura stared at him. Her pupils, again, are dilated and uneven, which apparently seems to happen whenever the vengeful ghost is thinking. Sasuke refused to move, fearing that one step away from her would irritate the girl and strangle his neck or bang his head on the white board.

"Revenge" she simply said

"W-what?"

"Revenge. Crush Rowely" She smiled like a maniac at him.

"W-well I-"

" You hate her guts, her every being. She has the brain, the power. Won't it make you happy to DESTROY..." she slammed her fist on the board and blood splattered on the board slowly forming into symbols, showing the solution to Sasuke's mathematical problem. "...all of it?" she smirked at her creation and smiled at him.

Sasuke looked like he was in deep thought. He hated Rowely ever since she took everything from him. Everything, meaning his first and only friend, Naruto. Ever since he was a child, Sasuke had always been lonely. He never really had friends. More often than not, they leave him because he was dumb.

"W-what will you do fow me in wetuwn?" Sakura smiled eerily at him.

"Everything."

Sasuke contemplated for a moment. But the thought of destroying Rowely was overwhelming. On the other hand, he wouldn't want to know what will happen if he refused her offer. He might die. He looked at her in the eye and finally made his decision.

"Deal" he said and she offered her hands for a hand shake which he doubtfully accepted.

Her hands felt solid to the touch.


End file.
